


Stronger Than You Think

by Kye_Senpai



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fight Sex, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Rutting, Smut, megalo box - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Senpai/pseuds/Kye_Senpai
Summary: Yuri and joe are from two different worldsWhat will happen when their two worlds crash together.....?•mature scenes•sweet & hardecore sex•18+•love & fluff•blood fighting• omegaverse•alpha/beta/omega!! I do not own the series megalo box!!!! This is a fanfic!!!! Possible spoilers for the show!!
Relationships: Joe | Junk Dog & Yuuri, Joe | Junk Dog/Yuuri, Joe | Junk Dog/Yuuri (Megalo Box)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Rocky Roads

Red liquid trails its way down his tan skin, white gauze now staining the color Crimson red. Vision blurred from his left eye swelling. Some cuts are deeper and longer than the thin small ones but they all sting the same pain.

The rocks of the breaking pathway create bumps under his tires, though he's used to the feeling. The feeling of uneven roads pain him to no extent. Maybe because his bruises are still fresh and litter his body. That's not it....he's felt the irritation of his clothes rubbing against his wounds so many times that he's lost count.

It's the feeling of being enclosed almost suffocating. This dump he's called home, the home that threw him aside like every other unwanted child. Although he is no longer a child anymore.

He's been down this rocky path his whole life and nothing has changed except more holes forming in the ground. The same lights and always the same fights. The fights that never excite him anymore, the fights he always throws.

The Old man has been doing the same sham since the beginning.

And more importantly always the same alphas....

The hierarchy based on your second gender. A alpha that rules over everyone, they're the ones who everyone warships and respect.

Betas, they're the most human out of the three, they're smart, sweet and most of all they don't react to pheromones.

Then there are omega, The weak and bottom feeders of the rankings. Omega's are very rare in today's time, you'd think they would be treated like kings and queens, well yeah they are by their alphas if their lucky enough to find one. But the Omega's who are left are slut that beg for sex.

Your ranking says who you are no matter your strength or power. Well there might be an exception for one.

The no name fighter that goes by his ring name, junkdog. He has Lean but muscular built and has one hell of a punch. He rules the underground, when he's not throwing matches with the beta call Nanbu.

Junkdog being an omega, but not only an omega but a male who can beat any alphas ass in the ring.

Junkdogbeing so rare is one hell of a prize that any tough alpha wants to claim.

Butjunkdog doesn't produce a pheromone to others nor is he affected by the smell of a sweaty alpha.

Most think he's a beta. no one ever prys though. Junkdog hasn't even experience a omega heat. Most Omega's would've had their first he around the age 15 or 16. But at the age of 22 junkdog hasn't ever experienced anything a normal Omega would have at his time of age. Let alone still being a virgin.

So most just think he's an extremely strong Beta, but then there are moments where he gives off a dark alpha vibe that makes people rethink their claim.

Some wouldn't even call him a omega. History says everyone has a fated pair but it's also one in 1 million for a faded pair to find each other. So most just settle down with someone their close to. Alpha, omega pairs are never made. Even though they're naturally designed to be together. Their bodies are supposed to fit to the others desire. Frankly It would be quite dangerous for both Alpha and Omega. Love can make people do crazy things and some don't know the boundaries. But again people don't worry because Alpha, omega pairs never happened.

Rocky road soon turn into smooth ones. Unfamiliar lights twinkle through junkdogs goggles. He was so lost in thought he didn't realize he was the main city.

“Damn..! I've never been this far.”

His clothes start to feel Moist.

Great, now it's raining , he grumbles in his head

Driving forward a smell catches his nose. He couldn't describe it but if he had toit as a type of lavender fragrance.

His eyes roll back into his head almost running him off the street and a whine leaves his mouth. His body joltsand his shoulders quiver. his hands grip the handles on his bike, so hard that his knuckles turn white bringing out the scar tissue of his hands.

Bushy eyebrows furrow in confusion.

_‘What is that smell?’_ He ponders.

He blinks his eyes through the wet glass of his goggles. A path of purple and red mist, leads off into an exit 3rd

_It's faint but it's the same smell_. He narrows his eyes.

As if he was being pulled. He Swiftly turns his bike following the mist into the exit waymissing the private property signs hanging on a close by billboard

_I wonder what the smell is, I've never smelled something so-so .......good_

The Unknown smell rang through his body like a drug. speeding up, his eyes down cast only watching the Spacious Fog.

The smell grew stronger turning his eyes in the slits. Not watching his surroundings the sound of heals clicking catches his attention. Looking up just in time to see a well-dressed woman.

"Shit!"

Slamming on his brakes barely missing the woman, when his bike flies up knocking him off. Sliding across the asphalt his movements were stopped when his shoulder met his bike.

Fuck! That hurt..!He mentally moans.

Who The hell in the right mind would walk Straight into the road! Junkdog rages

Lifting himself up on his hands, he starts to raise his voice.

" Are you INSANE?! Do you want to die!"

Once the dizziness in his head fades. He raises his head to scold a woman more, only for his words to catch in his throat.

The samesmell that he lost when he hit the ground crashes into him like ocean waves. His body feels like jell-O.

And that moment Violet eyes meet hazel eyes.....

So _pretty._.....


	2. Stage in building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri lays eyes on the unknown man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these first two chapters were short, I promise these were kind of a bit of an introduction as to where the store was going. Chapters will start to get longer from here on out

/—————————(~)————————————/

" well done. It'll be a stage fitting for a champion." Dressed in A silk white dress That went down to her ankles, the women started to make her way to the concrete border separating her from the almost complete stadium. 

Speaking in a delicate voice she starts to praise her thoughts.

" in order to make this project a success, you must be the last man standing in the arena. Understood? _Yuri_. "

Loud footsteps echo behind the young woman known as yukiko shirato. The sound of rain hitting the umbrella covered his muscular toned shoulders. Standing next to her a bored like smirk lys on yuri's face.

"Yes."The simple word falls out of his mouth.

Lifting The umbrella, lights from the city reflect off his pale skin. His height towers over the black haired lady. A intimidating aroma surrounds his body, the body of a strong alpha. His deep red shoes stepping on the water puddle that had build up in the short time the rain started to fall.

" I hear you loud and clear, you don't need to worry about being disappointed."

A smile plasters on yukiko Face, turning to the tall man. Both turn their heads turn to face the unbuilt stadium, thinking two different things.

_My plan is moving right into place, everything is going steady._ The smaller alpha purrs in delight, her pink lipgloss shins as she punctures her lips.

The dull eyes of the handsome man look down to the bustling city. Year after year the same results of each fight come out the same, which is him retaking the title champion. The name champion is just a word to him, he hasn't earned the name in his mind. The wise words of his old trainer said to him plays in his head every time he delivers last blow to the helpless fighter chosen to be in the ring with him.

_' if you're lucky enough to run into a fighter in your generation, who you want to win against from the bottom of your heart. Consider yourself blessed, if you ever find someone like that... Never let him out of your sight._

In his lifetime he's met and fought many different people, but none that he was truly happy to fight against. And he doesn't know if he ever will find that someone who will excites him to the point where his bones shake with pure joy. 

And he doesn't know if that person even exist.

Closing his eyes, he lets the sounds of the city take him. Cars honking, people chatting and laughing, and then there's a hint sound of the hammers banging on metal from the construction site.

_Will I ever find that person....?_

The thought sticks in his head, until the sound of a motorcycle speeding down a close by Road catches his hearing.

" weird, not a lot of people ride bikes on these roads." Yuri's mutters at the same time a cinnamon like smell catches his attention.

His eyes snap open, whipping his head around and hopes of finding the reason of this heavenly scent.

But alas he sees nothing except cement and yukiko car. His fingers twitch by his sides.

_There's nothing around here, so why is the smell filling the air, not only that no person is able to get on this road_. Yuri questions.

His confusion was written on his face. It's was weird that he openly showed such emotion.

Why is he getting so hyped on This smell. Even if it is a person, Yuri has never been affected by someone else's pheromones. So why now?

Yikiko moves toward her car, while Yuri stays frozen.

A roar of an engine echos in the wet slick streets. Catching the scent in a specific direction, he turns his head to see a large bike spiraling through the air. Along with a small man following it.

The same smell hits him harder than a truck. Now a line of orange and yellow substance appears in front of him.

He kneels down on his knee reaching his hand to the substance only for it to go straight through the fog like stuff.

Yuri's eyes widen when the mysterious stuff latches onto his hand sending sparks up his body and his muscles to tense making his figure bigger.

He follows the line with his eye to find the source only for it to cover the man now lying on the ground.

_Huh ? This guy is where the smell is coming from_? Yuri’s eyes widen.

His mind and body were disagreeing on what he should do. His mind saying he should check on Yukiko who was pushed to the ground by surprise and his body telling him to get closer to the unknown man, that was apparently the owner of this sweet yet spicy smell.

In the end his mind lost the battle, one reason was because his head was beginning to fill up with the addicting sent crashing his train of thought. And reason two was before he could think about it by animal instinct he was in front of the smaller male.


End file.
